


Never too Old

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little lost bet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never too Old

“You look lovely.” Orochimaru purred from his stance at the door his arms folded. Jiraiya barely refrained from cursing and instead focused on keeping his arms steady. This was a stupid joke. Ridiculous and cruel humiliation.

“Shut it.” He growled and he could hear the bastard’s eyes widening in glee.

“But you agreed to the terms.” Orochimaru pointed out. “And Jiraiya let me saw… you make a cute little worker.” Jiraiya froze at the sound of a shutter. “I can’t wait to see if others will think the same.”

“I hate you.” Jiraiya growled as he tried to plaster a smile to his face as he handed over the hot drink but the girl paid him no mind her gaze fixed on what she could see of Orochimaru. As it always was.

“Nice words Jiraiya-kun.” Orochimaru stepped past him flashing a grin so bright if it could be harnessed there would be no energy problems. “That’s for your patronage miss.” He purred. Jiraiya gaped at the effortless way Orochimaru slipped her a few coupons. “I hope we’ll be seeing you again soon.”

“Y-Yes!” The redhead blurted out before she hurried away. With quite the few glances behind her.

“She’s old enough to be your daughter.” Jiraiya pointed out dryly.

“Her fantasies and dreams are her own.” Orochimaru smiled. “I’m just taking advantage of it.”

“Encouraging her to spend?” Jiraiya asked dryly.

“Well this is a business.” Orochimaru pointed out as he slipped past Jiraiya. Jiraiya froze at the hand that groped his ass. “With many benefits.” He hummed on his way out and Jiraiya was left fuming behind the counter.

X

“We’re old why are we still doing stupid bets?” Jiraiya asked as Tsunade took her order from him.

“It keeps us alive.” She smiled and aware. “This looks good on you. It suits you and even though I feel sorry for the females that enter the shop… I know Orochimaru is getting some nice blackmail material from this.”

“I still can’t believe I lost.” Jiraiya complained.

“Well you can’t believe you lost.” Tsunade stuck her straw into her drink. “I can’t believe that bastard played seriously. He never does. Or to be precise he rarely does. I’m lucky I got away.” She chuckled.

X

“You look like a whole different person.” Jiraiya said softly as he watched Orochimaru in the dim room. The shop had closed but Orochimaru was there. Making coffe in an almost elegant manner. “Don’t you have ofices to run?”

“And you have books to write and people to train.” Orochimaru spared him a glance. “Yet here you are. Here you were because of a simple bet.”

“There was nothing simple about that. My callouses have callouses.” Jiraiya complained. He stood behind Orochimaru and felt the need to just reach out and touch but of course he was unable to do that but he wanted to.

“It was a nice vacation wasn’t it?” Orochimaru said softly. “You saw people in a new light wouldn’t you saw.” The strong coffee scent caught him before he got what Orochimaru was saying.

“The reason why you fought so hard to win… is because you wanted to help me break my writer’s block?” Jiraiya questioned.

“Is that so hard to believe?”

Jiraiya wanted to snap yes. But the past. The evidence kept him from saying it.

“Thank you.” He said instead.

 


End file.
